


Really?

by davidaLoca



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidaLoca/pseuds/davidaLoca
Summary: After a humiliation, she really couldn't deal with any more sociopaths that evening.My first fic ever posted, lol!
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Really?

Set during ‘that’ Christmas scene.

‘You look divine’.

She stopped, dead cold. She couldn’t deal with this. Not now, not after Sherlock had publicly humiliated her and dashed her hopes. 

She didn’t reply and began to walk faster, until she bumped in to one of the tallest men she had ever seen.

She tried running but the tall man grabbed her and turned her until she was facing Jim.

‘You can either face him, or hold my hand. It’s that simple’.

His hand began stroking hers with his thumb. He brought it up to kiss it and she shivered.

‘Jim,’

‘Have dinner with me.’

‘Why?’ she asked, pained.

‘Because you are the most interesting person I could possibly have dinner with. And you can’t not use that red dress tonight, otherwise it is a waste! And we can’t have that now, can we?’

He said this all whilst stroking her face with his thumb, dragging it over her bottom lip.

‘Do I have a choice?’ she said, trembling. He leant in and gently kissed her, coaxing her mouth open, and kissed her so tenderly that when he pulled away she leant forward, her body asking for more.

He had the worst smile on his face. ‘I think you just made it’.

-

The dinner was… normal. Almost.

Molly tried not to speak to him at first. 

‘So, how are you doing?’

Silence from Molly.

‘Don’t want to speak?’

‘Don’t want to be here, really.’  
Jim smiled. ‘just wait until you’ve tried the pasta, it is to die for’

She looked at him- he was smiling that creepy smile again.

He laughed. ‘No, pun not intended. I am not trying to kill you’.

She took a bite into the pasta and inwardly sighed. It was incredible.

‘You’ve been gone for a while’. She muttered, trembling slightly.

‘Oh, so you’ve missed me?’

She glared at him.

‘I did have business internationally. But thankfully, I’ll be around more Molly’ he said stroking her hand again. ‘I think we’re going to have a lot of fun this year’.

When Molly returned to the flat, she was expecting her cat to annoy her for food. Not Sherlock Holmes.

‘Where were you this evening?’

‘I stayed at work later than usual’

‘You should know by now Molly that lying does not work on me’.

Molly walked quickly to her room past him, fully aware that Sherlock had already deduced what she was up to.

‘You went on a date’

There it was. Her heart started beating faster, expecting a strop from Sherlock, a lecture about the consequences of her actions, a lesson-

‘Was it, uhm… satisfactory?’

Maybe she had overestimated him. This was certainly a surprise.

‘Yes, but I’m not sure if we’ll go on another date’

‘You will’ Sherlock said, looking and sounding as uninterested as he usually was concerning any of Molly’s private life.

She really hoped that the consulting detective’s deductions were untrue this time.

Knowing her luck, it wasn’t just once. 

-

‘You really can’t appear everywhere I go, you know’ Molly said as she felt his presence in the quiet shop.

‘Can I not? I really think I can’

She turned around fully to face him.

‘What do you want?’ Jim looked surprised.

‘Really, please tell me what you want, I don’t have time to play games. I am not here to be a pawn and I don’t like being confused. So just be out with it.’

Jim was shocked, but smiled. ‘Surely I should be clearer in this. You’re right, I do enjoy playing games. But I underestimated you last time and I will never play games with you again. Unless they are sexual, obviously’

She glared at him again, and when she went to turn around he pulled her back.

‘I have no game with you. Just the pure intention of making you happier than anyone else on this planet’.


End file.
